


chocolate chip cookies; total time: 25 minutes, skill level: easy

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, baking fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is good at many things, baking is not one of them.</p><p>aka a fic in where Suga wants to bake, Oikawa is weak for his boyfriend, and they exchange way too many kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chocolate chip cookies; total time: 25 minutes, skill level: easy

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend that you listen to [the song I used](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNv46fB93IE) before/during reading this because it might make more sense why I used it despite it's heavy lyrics.

_Calm that wicked wind,_

_To pick you up_

_And carry you off eastward,_

_Though I did release you_

_For to seek a warmer sky_

 

Exams were finally over, stressful weeks of studying and finishing assignments were finally over. Now the only thing to worry about was their final grade for the semester — but that could be put aside for a while too.

For the first time since exams started, Oikawa and Suga finally had some alone time — alone time with each other. Their first day off was spent sleeping in late and refusing to get out bed save for a coffee trip to the kitchen and a quick shower. Their second day was spent reluctantly doing routine things like making breakfast and cleaning up their apartment. Now it was the third day of their vacation, and Suga wanted to bake.

For some reason, Suga loved to bake. Not that Oikawa ever complained, after all it meant an endless amount of fresh and delicious milk bread (well, not an endless amount as Suga put a limit on Oikawa’s constant requests for milk bread with a firm “Tooru, I am going to bake other things and I swear if you keep asking me for milk bread I will stop making it altogether”). Today, instead of letting Oikawa just watch him bake, Suga practically _forced_ Oikawa into baking with him. Well, no, Suga didn’t force him as much as flutter his eyes and ask Oikawa to bake with him with a coy smile and a soft kiss on the lips. And because Suga never stops making him weak in the knees, Oikawa ethusatically agreed to Suga’s request.

So here they both were, in their apartment kitchen that could just barely hold two people moving about, Oikawa trying to find a recipe on his phone and Suga pulling out the ingredients he needed, already knowing what he was going to bake. As Suga was getting out mixing bowls, Oikawa finally settled on a recipe that didn’t seem to overly complicated: chocolate chip cookies.

“Here,” came Suga’s voice from Oikawa’s side, just as he finished reading the instructions for his cookies. Glancing down, Oikawa saw his boyfriend holding two colourful hair pins.

“Why are you holding hair pins?” he asked, curious. 

“You’ll see.” Suga wiggled his eyebrows and motioned for him to lean down. Standing on his tiptoes just a little, he gathered Oikawa’s bangs, twisting the hair gently so it wouldn’t be tempted to fall out easily, and pinned it to the side of Oikawa’s head, using the second pin to make sure the hair stayed securely pinned. Satisfied with his handiwork, Suga smiled and tapped Oikawa’s head twice to indicate that he was done. “There, done. Now your hair won’t get in the way while you’re baking.”

Oikawa stood upright once again, gently touching the pins that kept his fringe in place. “I could've pinned up my hair myself, you know.”

“Well, I wanted to do it myself.”

 A faint blush tinging his cheeks, Oikawa nodded shyly and shooed his boyfriend away so they could both finally start on their baking.

 

_Should you be blown back_

_Know that I will always run to greet you,_

_Still surprised to catch you_

_Every time_

 

Going back to his designated area in the kitchen, right near the stove, Suga reached over the the small radio that they had in the kitchen and turned it on, adjusting the dial until he was satisfied.

Soft music slowly filled the room, warm harmonies accompanying the sounds that always seemed to be a staple of baking with someone else — quiet laughter and amused outcries when the other sneaks up to taste your almost complete batter.

Suga managed to finish his batter for vanilla cupcakes first. Preheating the oven, Suga lined his cupcake pan with volleyball patterned cupcake liners which seemed to delight him, as he couldn’t stop giggling as he placed them. Barely finished with filling his pan with batter, the oven gave a resounding _beep_ to indicate it was warmed up to the desired degree; Suga quickly placed the pan on the middle rack before sneaking up to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s waist and burying his face between his firm shoulder blades.

Oikawa acknowledged Suga’s presence with a low hum. After a few minutes of adding in chocolate chips to his batter and mixing them in, Oikawa was done — or, at least, satisfied with his creation enough to send it to the oven to bake.

Gently tugging at one Suga’s arms wrapped around his waist, Oikawa said, “Koushi, I have to put my cookies in the oven.”

Suga unwinded his arms from his boyfriend’s waist, backing up to give Oikawa some room to move freely before pointing at a thin metal sheet lined with parchment paper. “I took out and lined a cookie sheet for you. You can put your cookies in after I take out my cupcakes.”

“Mm, my cookies are gonna beat your cupcakes, Kou-chan,” Oikawa teased. Then, offering a soft smile and a poke to Suga’s forehead, he added, “You look tired. You should take a nap.” 

“Tooru, we literally just woke up a few hours ago, I’m not going to sleep now. Plus, I don’t trust you with my cupcakes.”

Oikawa pouted at Suga’s words, mildly offended that he didn’t trust him to watch over his cupcakes as they finished baking. 

Noticing Oikawa’s pout, Suga stood on his toes and placed a kiss on Oikawa’s lips — his form of an apology. Quickly relaxing underneath his boyfriend’s touch, Oikawa knew he couldn’t really blame Suga for being so protective of his cupcakes; after all, Oikawa was not known to be even remotely good at baking.

The couple stood there for a while, in the middle of the kitchen, simply holding each other while exchanging soft kisses.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The oven chirped loudly, breaking Suga and Oikawa out of their reverie.

“Ah! My cupcakes are done!” Suga pulled away from Oikawa, which only caused Oikawa to step forward, trying to chase the warmth Suga had taken with him. 

After grabbing a pair of strawberry-patterned mitts, Suga opened up the oven door and carefully took out his cupcakes, placing them on the stove to transfer them to a wire rack. Oikawa made teaspoon-sized balls out of his batter and placed them on the cookie sheet, using up nearly all of his mixture before skirting around Suga to place his cookies in the oven, punching ten minutes into the timer.

“And I am done!” came Suga’s triumphant cry, as he transferred the last cupcake from the pan to the wire tray. Oikawa peeked over his shoulder curiously in order to take a look which Suga took as a chance to point a finger at him. “Tooru! We’re going to wash the dishes and then you’re going to help me decorate my cupcakes!”

Startled by Suga’s sudden excitement, Tooru could only dumbly nod and, as always, comply with his boyfriend’s demands.

 

_Armed with this small butterfly net_

_I will face the world alone_

_And never be lonely_

 

Ten washed dishes and two wiped down counters later, Oikawa and Suga were done cleaning. In the quick few minutes he had between washing dishes and Oikawa drying them, Suga managed to create enough icing to fill a pastry bag. Just as he was about to pour his icing the bag, the oven beeped for a second time.

Excited and hopeful that his cookies had turned out well, Oikawa quickly grabbed the oven mitts Suga left out and practically _ran_ to the oven.

Oikawa opened the oven door, excitement quickly draining from his face as he looked upon his horror of a creation. And instead of taking out the pan, he just stood there, face and body frozen.

“Tooru? Tooru, are you okay?” Concern coloured Suga’s voice when he didn’t hear Oikawa move about.

When he received no response from his boyfriend, Suga became even more concerned and abandoned his cupcakes to join Oikawa at his side. Finally getting to see what had made Oikawa stand stock still, Suga couldn’t help but want to laugh; a small giggle managing to escape his lips before he could stop himself, causing Oikawa to turn and face him, horrified and with watery eyes.

“K-Koushi, are you laughing at me?”

“No, no. Of course not, Tooru,” Suga replied, mouth threatening to twitch into a smile.

Suga _knew_ he shouldn’t laugh at his boyfriend’s plight, especially since Oikawa seemed so broken-hearted. But once again glancing down at the disaster that were meant to be cookies only helped laughter bubble up Suga’s throat and spill out into the open.

Oikawa continued to stare at Suga with a horrified expression, which slowly morphed into disbelief. Instead of good and proper (and edible) cookies, the teaspoon-sized balls Oikawa had so carefully made out of his batter had spread out into each other in the oven, creating a thin, hard layer of baked dough and chocolate chips, barely stopping at the edges of the pan.

“I-I’m sorry, Tooru, but, pfft, we can’t eat your giant cookie.” Suga said, speaking in between breaths of laughter.

Looking back at his failed creation still in the oven, Oikawa whispered, “They could’ve been so beautiful, Koushi. I could’ve had such beautiful cookies.”

Suga’s laughter eventually died down into almost nothing, a small wave of guilt washing over him.

“It’s okay, Tooru. You can always try again,” Suga said, nodding towards the cookies. Well, one cookie. “Let’s finish my cupcakes and we can eat them instead.”

Eyes still watery, Oikawa simply nodded in agreement.

 

_So calm that wicked wind,_

_And if you go, you could be gone forever_

_I will play awhile here_

_By and by and by and by_

 

Once the cupcakes were all iced and decorated, all but two were put away.

 Suga had thrown away Oikawa’s failed cookies and washed the remaining dishes used to decorate the cupcakes, placing them on the drying rack before taking over for his boyfriend, who had started making them mugs coffee to accompany their cupcakes. Leaving the responsibility of pouring coffee to Suga, Oikawa instead grabbed the plated cupcakes from the kitchen counter and sat down at the dining table, mindlessly tapping on surface as he observed Suga move about.

Once finished pouring the coffee into the mugs, Suga heaped two spoons of sugar to his own and five spoons of sugar to Oikawa’s before joining him at the table. They exchanged smiles, Oikawa’s grin growing wider as he peeked over his coffee mug to stare at Suga some more.

Suga cocked his head. “Why are you staring at me?”

“Because you’re cute.”

Suga’s eyes grew wide at his boyfriend’s blunt response, red colouring his cheeks and the tips of ears. Oikawa scooted his chair closer to Suga, bringing their bodies to a pinkie length proximity. Leaning over to close the gap between them, Oikawa kissed Suga with coffee flavoured lips. Suga only continued to grow more red, but nonetheless, returned the kiss. 

Allowing themselves to be distracted by the other, Oikawa and Suga continued to exchange kiss, letting their coffee grow cold and their cupcakes go untouched.

 

_Armed with this small butterfly net_

_I will face the world alone_

_And never be lonely_

 

_Up and up you go_

_For to steal the secrets of the heavens_

_Will you share them with me_

_My bright and brilliant spy?_

 

_Should you be blown back_

_Know that I will always run to greet you_

_Still surprised to catch you_

_Every time_

_Still surprised to catch you_

_By and by and by and by_


End file.
